


Unrequited

by tlcinbflo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other, Post War, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urdnot Wrex spends his days, post war, waiting for his Commander to wake up.</p>
<p>My Secret Santa gift for blood_rose_writer from the MEFFW FB Group. Happy holidays! I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

His heavy footsteps echoed through the hospital as he made his way to her room. The war was over. She had won. Once again, she had saved the galaxy and she’d been left to rot. Pyjak council. Quadless Alliance brass. They were going to leave her there, to waste away on the Citadel. Well, he wasn’t going to let that happen. 

He’d insisted on a team, mostly biotics with a pilot, to go find her and bring her home. After countless threats of using their newly granted fertility to overrun the glazy, Urdnot Wrex was granted the crew, the shuttle, and the necessary supplies to retrieve their Commander. 

He entered her room, as he did everyday, and moved to the bed. His red eyes moving over the staff still in the room. The assorted nurses and doctors shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. His laugh rumbled low in his chest as he sat. The chair creaking beneath his extreme weight. He turned to look at Shepard, and his eyes softened as concern washed over him. With every day that passed, the odds of her waking grew slimmer. 

It was strange to him. To see her lying here, hooked up to machines, tubes and cords keeping her body alive. It was one of the many daily moments he wished she, too, had been graced with the same genetic regeneration as the krogan. He grumbled as his eyes drifted over her form. He took in the various scrapes and bruises, comparing them to the day before, and the weeks before that. They were green and yellow against her olive skin. She was healing, but she still hadn’t regained consciousness. 

It was strange, he knew that; yet, he didn’t care. He cared for her, more than he had cared for anyone, any other female. Nothing would come of it, he knew that. She’d been in a relationship with Garrus since she was with Cerberus, but that didn’t stop his heart from racing when he watched her in battle. It didn’t stop his blood from pounding when she confronted an adversary, or head-butted a krogan. He chuckled, a soft rumble, at the memory.

She was soft. Pink. Like a feather to his pile of bricks, he knew his admiration was fruitless. There was a beauty in her frailty, in the softness of her skin, and the flush of her cheeks. He missed the glow in her eyes and the sway of her hips. He missed her smile, and the ferocity of her voice when she issued orders. He missed her laugh, and the mischief in her eyes. 

He may have known nothing would ever come from his attraction, his admiration, his _feelings_ for Commander Shepard, but it didn’t stop him from falling for her.


End file.
